Daily Life With Phantom (Beta) (OLD)
by KorevainsoLightshire
Summary: A few years ago I attempted to write a fanfiction crossover based on Danny Phantom x Monster Musume, I wasn't the best writer at the time and wrote it on my phone but I'd rather post it here than delete it after all the work I put into it so I did. I'm going to write a possibly better version but this one isn't all that bad just could be a lot better and has OOC characters in it.


**Okay so I found this masterpiece (pretty badly written story) in my files and I recall writing this on my phone (using the notepad app) a few years ago, when I was without WiFi. It's not the best and I am certainly going to rewrite a Monster Musume x Danny Phantom fanfiction (Possibly under the same name) but I didn't want to throw this one out because of how much I had already written, so I decided to post it and allow all of you to do with it as you will. I would say I accept criticism but I already know a lot of the flaws in this one including the OOCness, some grammar issues, the flow, some parts of the plot, and more. Well it's a badly written story but I don't think it is all that bad overall, so feel free to adopt the premise and all if you want to.**

* * *

Danny Phantom x Daily life with monster girls:

Chapter 1

Danny is caught and tortured by the Guys In White and his mother's experiments. After awhile he breaks free but at a cost that will have him trapped forever. Dan Phantom got free, he massacres the GIW to free his past self knowing if he dies he can't become him. Then he kills his friends, and loved family in front of Danny while the younger phantom is powerless. Dan doesn't stop there however he has bigger goals for humanities massacre/genocide. He targets Clockwork the master of time, so that he will control time. An ability Dan has practiced in his time of solitude is one that allows him to steal the powers of one he kills. Dan almost succeeds but Clockwork has a trick up his sleeve when he is almost defeated for good he makes a hard decision. Clockwork destroys all ties Danny has with the current dimension so that to all but Danny he never existed. Then he sent Danny to a completely random dimension and cut all ties with him besides a simple letter and a sticky note. This is something that almost erases Dan from existence as in if Danny were to ever return to the current dimension he would come back.

(A/N: To say the least Danny is a little more than distrusting of people now, dislikes the government, and can become slightly more vicious now with his ghost side and the abuse.)

(A/N: Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? Well the experiments Danny has gone through at the GIW and his mother's hands; made him slightly more powerful with new and improved abilities [you'll see]. One of which is the ability to speak and understand all languages.)

(A/N: Sam and Danny never happened; I don't like Sam much.)

Danny Fenton was tossed through a portal unconscious he lays on the cold hard ground of a attic.

Rachnera later finds the poor boy in a fetal position on the ground and is slightly startled by the boys appearance in her room. She proceeds to call for the others in the household which included everybody except the the house owner, Kimihito Kurusu, and Mera.

After everybody gets to the boy they gasp. His clothes tattered and stained with blood, bruises on the parts of the body they can see and an appearance that hasn't eaten little to nothing in months possibly longer. At the moment it was difficult to tell his age but he looked to be about 10/11 (he's 16).

After the initial shock was aside, they were all speechless yet were screaming with complaints and other things in their heads.

Miia then proceeded with no ones objection to pick the boy up who appeared comatose in her arms to lay him on the couch.

When he is laid down he still doesn't move a muscle, fearing the worst Rachnera uses a web to find a heart beat.

Her face twisting slightly to a sorrowed frown she claims, "He's in a state where he shouldn't be alive much longer, and if he is by some miracle then likely will remain in a coma for a while if not forever."

This was saddening news for all to say the least as they were all frowning or even some tearing up mainly Papi, Miia, and Suu; even though they don't know who he is, no one so young should be in his state.

Then he stirs. Awed mouth the 5 stare at him. He begins stirring rapidly and whispering, while tear drops escaped his eyes, "No, no, no please don't do it ... don't let this be happening. No... let them live ... no... why... I killed them my friends, my family, Vlad... the guys... no... He did."

Partly through the nightmare Rachnera restrained him with her webs but proved useless as at a later part he broke the webs surprising everyone, especially Rachnera, seeing as her webs are supposed to be strong as steel.

Then he shot open his eyes glowing a soul burning red resembling hellfire, then in the same moment turning back to the soft icy blue that were too broken for a boy his age.

Startled by the boy opening his eyes too much to notice the initial red, the 5 stare at the boy captivated and worried, they waited.

Danny looked up at his surroundings and the 5 girls staring at him, he had a few questions, though he was scared. That was until he looked down and realized the girls bottom halves being that of different creatures and a girl with blue wings for arms.

Now he was more curious then frightened as he was more often around friendly ghosts resembling similar creatures mostly around Pandora's lair. But he was still on guard.

The girls watching the kid's resolve and were slightly content on the inside when he visibly relaxed when he noticed their monster halves.

Danny realized he was not strapped to a table so while calculating and being alert he kept a stoic expression while asking the main questions. "I've got a few questions then we'll see what happens from there. First, who are you? (Not wanting to sound rude by asking what as well.) Second, where am I? Thirdly, what's the date? Fourthly, what happened as far as you know? And lastly, can I please have some water?" He asked all these questions in Japanese unintentionally (new powers at work).

To say the girls were slightly confused and intrigued by the boy would be an an understatement; most noticed the tone of which his voice spoke, distrusting and alert but calm, calculating, and warm. 'What happened to this kid?' They all thought.

Papi answered enthusiastically first, "I'm Papi the Harpy! And you'll likely meet a mermaid later with pink hair, her name is Mero!"

Danny silently grateful she mentioned she was a harpy and her cheerful demeanor, nodded his head.

Sue was next to answer as enthusiastically, "I'm Suu, I'm a slime!" Danny hoping the trend of them telling him their species would keep going he nodded.

Miia was next to answer "I'm Miia and if you do anything to hurt Darling I'll squeeze the life out of you."

Danny was slightly taken aback by this because her tone sounded kind but she just threatened to end the other half of his life, even if she meant it in a way to protect this 'Darling'.

"I'm Centorea a proud and honored member of the centaur species, and you will be fine if you don't threaten Master" the now named Centorea stated with pride.

Danny couldn't help but be amused by this. The last one licked her lips before answering, which gave Danny a slight chill, "My name is Rachnera Arachnera an Arachne and I'm surprised you relaxed rather than run when you saw my legs; dear."

Well that gave Danny a slight chill there was a hidden venom in a seductive tone to her voice. Danny was a little more relaxed now that he knows at least who and what the people in the room with him are (besides Miia); he deducted that since they exist he must have gone through a portal likely thanks to Clockwork.

He is also still crying on the inside from the recent past memories and events, but he isn't about to show it; not knowing he already did while sleeping.

The girls looked at him expectantly, so Danny assumed they wanted to know his name, so he looked down to see if he was Phantom or Fenton.

When he realized he was Fenton he sighed gratefully and said, "My name's Danny Fenton," he decided not to trust them completely just yet even if they were in a similar enough situation species wise, "human." His thought process quick enough that no one noticed or at least mentioned anything about noticing the very slight hesitation before saying 'human'.

Danny still wanting answers for his other questions said, "And the answers to my other questions?" He looked at them expectantly.

While Suu got him some water the others answered his other questions, he was in Japan, only now realizing that he's been speaking fluent Japanese, and now he knows the owner of the house is a human man that goes by the name Kimihito Kurusu and that he was the man that was referred to as 'Darling' and 'Master'.

He also learned that in this world if he were born here then he would be in his mid twenties as it is a few years ahead of Danny's dimension.

He wouldn't have been able to trust drinking water handed to him in his old dimension but something told him he is safer in this dimension. T

hey also explained to him all they knew from him being found to him waking up from what seemed to be the verge of death or a permanent coma, but they left out the part of his nightmare and the tears. (A/N: Danny had tears escape his eyes during his nightmare but Rachnera cleared them before Suu could.)

Danny was grateful to have landed here with the portal and wondered if Clockwork knew where and when he would end up. Danny had a lot to process but that went by quickly as part of being a hero meant adapting quickly to unpredictable situations.

The girls asked him a few questions themselves but Danny, not certain of trusting them completely just yet, gave vague answers that kept his secrets secret. While not something to be proud of Danny did get better at lying in order to keep people and himself safe, but not without it's tolls.

Danny later learned from the girls that they are watched and involved with the government as a sort of ambassadors for their species, which only unnerved Danny more, his distrust only grows when it comes to the government.

Though something the government did even if by accident was make him stronger with all the torture and experiments they put him through. One such example is his duplicates can do more, last longer and be either Danny Phantom or Fenton based on what he decides. That's something he plans to use to his advantage if people get suspicious of him being Phantom by making Phantom be the guardian to a Fenton, clone or real; that way people think they are connected but not the same person.

After that thought his stomach growled and he asked permission to raid the fridge. He was granted said permission only to find the only thing left in the fridge was ingredients or odd purple stuff. So he made a dinner for everyone out of the ingredients as a thank you.

When he was done a man walked into the house with a pink haired girl in a wheel chair and many groceries.

Chapter 2

"I'm home and why does something smell so good for once?" the man with the groceries asked while walking to the kitchen.

The girls all thinking the same thing 'Master/Darling/Honey is home, hide Danny until he is ready'. The girls set a silent plan into action as if reading each others minds, Miia went to the kitchen, Papi, Suu and Centorea went to crowd and distract 'Master' at the doorway, while Rachnera hid Danny in a nearby space where he can hear and see everything.

While Danny was in the blinds closet he duplicated himself and made his clone Danny Phantom hide and protect Danny Fenton by turning them invisible then having an excuse if when the door opens he isn't there, or at least appears to not be.

After that's when all chaos broke loose as the 'Master' of the house or Kimihito went to the kitchen jaw dropped at the food prepared he and the others began eating right away some of the girls spared apologetic glances at the closet they put Danny in because they knew he was hungry and the one who prepared the food.

Then Kimihito asked who prepared such a delicious meal, causing all the girls to gulp and look at each other they couldn't get an agreed upon answer until Rachnera claimed to have cooked this made Kimihito suspicious but he shrugged it off and complimented her saying she should cook more often.

Rachnera mouthed an apology to the closet where Danny was in. Miia then tried to ask Kimihito if he would accept Danny without giving away anything, "So Darling what would you say if you were asked to host another," this peaked Kimihito's interest as he thought about what she was saying, "human?" She finished. Kimihito did a spit take on that; he was not expecting that at all.

Surprised by the question he gingerly replies, "Um I-I don't know, I suppose technically there's room but your not allowed to share rooms with a human as a privacy act in the host law so it may not be a wise decision; why do you ask?"

All the girls wore worried faces for Danny as they didn't want him to be abandoned and they grew slightly more fond of him in the short time, not to mention he's a good cook.

Suu speaks up next, "Well what if like me, he isn't officially recognized as another occupant of the house? Could you still adopt him?" Kimihito thought a moment before he says/yells, "Wait a second did you just say 'he' and 'adopt', what's going on here?"

The girls looked around at each other nervously then Centorea sighed and speaks up, "His name is Danny he looks to be a talented young boy that seemed beat up pretty bad and doesn't have anywhere to go; he also looked frightened at the aspect of a foster care system or really anything government related. We would like to keep him here as a sort of adopted son that we all will look after. As a proud centaur I ask you carry this burden for his sake."

Before Kimihito could say anything however Miia speaks up this time, " Plus since he appears so young I doubt any of us will think of him as anything other than a son or a younger brother." Danny watching the whole thing from the closet was flushed, at a lost for words, happy, worried and pondering whether he should have fun with this or tell them his actual age.

Papi speaks up again shouting excitedly, "Not to mention he's a really good cook, he made this meal!" Kimihito has another spit take at this realizing that means the boy is here right now, "Wait he made this delicious meal?! Then where is he right now? I'm sure he can stay if you all are that determined and he can contribute like this."

Kimihito says sounding a little anxious and excited himself now; the food is really good.

All the girls smiled at this then Mero speaks excitedly since she got home gathering all the attention, "Oh I can't wait to meet this boy or our new sort of son, I wonder if he's got a tragic backstory." Everyone including Danny get that look on their faces as they try to comprehend the mermaid.

Meanwhile Danny looks more red than a tomato at the situation he is in now, he also said to himself in his mind, "You don't know the half of how tragic my past is." Miia then slithers over to the closet to open it, when she does, she finds it empty to the surprise of all the girls excluding Mero; they begin to panic.

That's when Danny speaks up after making his face is no longer red, "Hi there, glad you enjoy the meal so much it was a way to say thanks to the girls and I was or still am hungry so I prepared it.

Oh Right you can't see me. Phantom turn me visible again please." As he says this he and his guardian (clone) Phantom, turn visible to everyone. This causes gasp and slack jaws from everyone.

The girls because they thought there was only one of them, a human. Mero and Kimihito were so for multiple reasons one being the same as the rest of the girls as well as they didn't mention his clothes were tattered, he was bleeding, bruised and looks like he hasn't eaten anything in months.

When he regained his composure Kimihito invited Danny to sit down to eat the food that Danny made. Danny told Phantom to vanish; after Phantom did so Danny said, "Phantom is a guardian of sorts with amazing powers to help me and whoever I want."

After a short while and some sore jaws everyone regains they're composure, while Mero is still staring at Danny hoping to find why he looks so beat.

Danny figures Mero is into tragedies after her first comment so he figures she's staring at his beat up figure. "I'd rather not tell these stories they're kind of painful." Danny claims gesturing to his body, making Mero pout a little and think of a way she'll get it out of him later; and the others feel a little more sympathy for the guy.

Danny then remembers something said earlier to which he is going to reply, "By the way I know you said you wanted to adopt me as a sort of son but after my last experience I'd rather not be thought of as a son." More apologetic looks are sent his way; most wondering what happened. Papi shouts happily, "Your gonna be my brother than!"

Danny has a distant look on his face as he recalls his memories of Jazz then replies with a slight waver in his voice, "That sounds good, sis." This makes everyone at the table happy. Then Kimihito asks the million dollar question, "Where is he supposed to sleep?" And so begins the adventures and humor of a sort of family.

Chapter 3:

"Goodnight Miia, Rachnera, Mero, Papi, Suu, and Centorea." Danny wishes goodnight to everyone as he goes to sleep on the couch after dinner.

He knows it's a little early but he is very tired, after all even if accelerated he is still healing. Though later that night three of the girls Rachnera, Suu and Centorea wake up to check on Danny.

When they get to the couch Danny is sleeping at Danny is having a nightmare or memory again and it pains the girls to watch even Rachnera and she's a little eccentric. But what scares them all the most is the silent footsteps by Rachnera that wouldn't even wake a mouse, wake up Danny and he is full guard and attack mode; until he realizes who it is.

All the startled girls having just witnessed that were wondering the same thing with worried and saddened expressions 'Danny, what happened?' Danny relaxed a bit after seeing who it was that caused him to wake.

"Sorry about that, I was just startled by others entering where I was sleeping" Danny states. Noticing the confusion and worry evident on the girls faces Danny tries to comfort them by saying, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine; there is nothing to be concerned of that involves you guys, or girls. I'll try to sleep through your travelling."

Centorea being able to tell Danny isn't telling them something tries to comfort Danny, "On my honour as a centaur I will protect and allow no harm to befall you, unless you harm Master or any others in this house. If that be the case I will personally smite you." Danny could sense the sincerity of her words and smiles; before going back to sleep.

The girls standing there took a moment and shared silent glances with each other before heading to the kitchen. 10 minutes later, the girls see Danny fast asleep on the couch but he's having another nightmare (memory) causing him to be sweating profusely and tossing everywhere.

Worried the young boy was being tortured by his sleep or that he might hurt himself, the girls tried to wake him. As they got close enough to shake him they realized he was sweating! "Suu!" The other two girls silently scream in realization. "Danny, wake up now!" Centorea shouted to get Danny up.

Before she realized it he was already awake at Suu's name. Danny of course doesn't know of Suu's habit of draining sweat, yet. So when he wakes and sees Suu a mid air blob of slime pouncing at him, he panics.

Not yet noticing the other girls in the room Danny Freezes over, literally as in he creates a barrier of ghost ice around himself. Danny then begins to take note of his surroundings and sees the other girls all mouth gaped. Danny then notices Suu trying to get through the ice but to no avail, and only making herself cold.

Danny doesn't know what's going on with why Suu attacked him but he made an ice box with Suu inside and evaporated his dome.

He looks around to ask the girls what just happened, but they beat him to it. All girls in unison whisper yelled, "wha-what what just happened, Danny?" Well this is going to be fun to make an excuse for, but before answering the question with a lie he asks them, "I should be asking you that, why was Suu a blob and attacking me?"

He gives them a serious look. They stammered a bit not liking Danny's serious look much, then Rachnera answered a little less affected by the stare, "Suu tries to get ahold of any form of precipitation or liquid so she was going after your sweat. Simple as that, she doesn't know boundaries."

Danny sighed, having come up with an excuse in his head if the need be and satisfied with the answer. He then dries his sweat and releases Suu from the ice prison. He watched her turn back into her humanoid slime self.

Suu transforms back but never considered putting clothes back on. Danny's eyes widen the moment he processes what's going on. He quickly turns away eyes closed and face beat red, "Aaaah~" he silently screams, trying to be mindful of the sleeping members of the household. "Suu! When you transform you gotta remember to wear clothes!" Danny shouted as his head was buried in his pillow.

"Oh how cute, he's innocent; I guess that's to be expected at his age. But he might be one good looking piece of meat when he grows up, I can't wait." Rachnera remarks. (A/N: They still think he's about 10/11 because of mal-nourishment. He's 16.) At this Danny turns a red that can rival the tone of a ripe tomato.

"Phantom guardian, help." Danny squeaks. He then turns invisible and intangible until they leave. They don't leave. Instead they all start waving their hands in the place Danny was to them and still is. He never liked the feeling of someone going through him unless he was overshadowing although he used to not like that either but sometimes it's needed and he accepts that.

Though now Danny is thinking, 'I wonder... if I overshadow one of them what would it be like because I'm sure it would be different from a human' Danny shivered that such a thought came to mind and decided, 'only if it ever becomes necessary.'

Danny had long since learned that he has all his ghostly abilities when overshadowing someone, that includes duplication. After the girls put their hands through me a few more times they put on a quizzical look as to try and find out where Danny had gone, they were too tired to notice the cold whenever they put their hands through him. "Hmmm I wonder where the newest victim went." Rachnera said, unsettling Danny even more. "That's not any way to get someone to get out of hiding, or how to get them to trust you." Centorea argued. To which Rachnera retaliates with, "Yeah yeah it's not like I was going to hurt him I was just going to do what I've done to you guys just a little less aggressive and in a way meant for males, because he's young." "That's exactly what I'm worried about, let the poor young boy keep his innocence and his sanity." Centorea claims.

Suu nods, "hmm hmmm." They leave for their rooms after that. Danny becomes visible and tangible again and thinks, 'Well now while they may not be my enemies I should still watch out for Rachnera, who knows what she wants to do.'

In the morning a few hours later Danny is first to wake up mostly cause he's never completely asleep; just resting. So Danny makes breakfast for everyone well breakfasts as he figured he would put a variety on the table not knowing what the household likes to eat.

Everyone smells the breakfast and immediately go down to eat because it smells so delicious. Only problem some came for breakfast before getting dressed properly such as Miia in her night-gown, Suu wearing nothing, and Papi wearing nothing claiming she's going for a bath after the breakfast. Danny was shocked they would walk around the house like that with Kimihito in the house as well as himself but he figured they forgot for a moment about him; after all he only stayed the first night so far.

So Danny, red again looked away and turned invisible after shouting, "Phantom please make me and Kimihito invisible and intangible." Then Kimihito becomes invisible as well. Danny and him go to a secluded part of the house so that he can talk. Danny speaks, "What kind of place do you have going here? Why are three girls in night-gowns or naked while were here?!" Kimihito stares at Danny blankly before he burst out laughing like a mad man.

After calming the laughter down to a few chuckles here and there Kimihito replies with, "Ha, welcome to my world, enjoy the suffering! I've been trying to get them to stop doing that for a while now but eventually you'll get somewhat numb to it if you stay, just try not to look, not that they mind. But I'll let them know they should either put their clothes on or take a bath."

Kimihito then walks to the kitchen filled with confused girls while he's still lightly chuckling. When the girls see he's unharmed they release a collective sigh. Kimihito then explains, "Girls do you mind putting on more clothes as to not torture the poor innocent boy that made you breakfast. Mainly Miia, Suu, and Papi." The three looked down and got embarrassed turning bright red and screaming, well all but Suu. The others smiling and chuckling lightly, "That kid is going to need a strong will and prude attitude to remain innocent in this house even without any moves made on him." Rachnera stated, matter of factly.

Everyone in the room have a sweat drop on their foreheads (as animated). Miia and Suu go to their respective rooms to put some clothes on and Papi goes to take a bath.

When Kimihito tells Danny it's fine to go into the kitchen now, Danny sets up a plate for himself after being thanked by all but the three that aren't there. But then someone comes through the door and and shouts, "Hello Darling! How are you today? Ooh something smells good!" As a tall woman in a black suit, stockings and sunglasses walks into the kitchen. Danny turns invisible before she walks in.

"Oh, hello what brings you here today?" "Just another social call but we can say it's a check up since I'm working today. Ooh looks like you were expecting me, you set up an extra plate and all. Unless you are harboring another unregistered demi-human." Before Kimihito can say anything though sits down where Danny was sitting, though he moved to the side rather than becoming intangible, sending the scent of her perfume up his nostrils and making him sneeze away his invisibility.

Danny sitting next to with his arm up to his face and a terrified look on his face stares at her. raises an eyebrow looks to Kimihito and say slightly agitated, "Darling, explain." Kimihito is at a loss for words as he tries to find something to say that won't get Danny taken into custody.

Then Danny speaks up on his own behalf, "My name is Danny, I'm human." looks at him sighs then states, "Danny I don't know what happened to you but humans can't turn invisible like you did." It is Danny's turn to speak up again, "I'm human but my guardian, Phantom, he's not, he has special abilities he uses to help me and others I choose."

slightly skeptical then asks, "I see, then where is your guardian right now?" Danny makes an invisible clone of his phantom side and says, "Phantom, it's alright, show yourself." Then a ghostly teen similar to Danny with snow white hair and soul piercing neon green eyes appears above Danny, "This is my guardian, Phantom."

unable to tear her eyes away, sits mouth gaped, "I don't know what to do, I don't know what kind of creature he is, something tells me it's unlikely I'll get an audience alone with him, and your just a kid that looks really badly beat. Darling, until I know what to do you are to look after this boy, then again with all these girls here it may not be the best environment for someone so young, if he really is human."

Mero and Kimihito start snickering a little recalling what happened earlier. gives them a curious look. Then Mero speaks up, "Sorry Mrs. Smith, just recalling something from earlier today that sort of proves your point. Turns out Danny here is a bit of a prude."

understands immediately and begins laughing on the ground and rolling on the ground after a minute or so she sits back up only lightly chuckling and wiping a tear out of her left eye. "Oh yeah this place is perfect for you Danny." says with complete sarcasm.

then says, "Alright then, Danny I'll leave it up to you, do you want to stay here or do you want to come back with me and we'll see if there's a better place for you to live?" Danny replies with, "Can we just eat, I'm starving? " (A/N: Purposely avoided the word famished so he sounds younger because he looks younger. Also he made another breakfast serving for .)

And with that Danny and begin eating. That's when realizes how good the food is and asks who made it. "Danny did , it's good isn't it?" Mero states and asks.

can only rapidly nod and make "hmmm" sounds to say yes because her mouth is full. After she finishes eating looks at Danny in wonder then says, "Alright I'm still giving you the choice but just know I would like to have you live with me, just for a trial week then you can come back here, your a really good cook!" Danny thinks it over then says.

(A/N: I never mentioned what the note Clock Work gave Danny says on purpose.)

Chapter 4

Danny thinks it over then says, "Alright, I suppose a week wouldn't hurt anyone but only if they all agree to it first." Danny says while gesturing to the residents of the house.

Every member agrees except Papi because she's not out of the bath yet; mostly because they think it would be good for him, they can get the house ready while he's away, and maybe Smith will be able to learn more about him, tough they will miss the food.

Danny waits for Papi to get out before getting her opinion on the matter.

When she finally does get out and gets changed she walks into the kitchen, sees everyone, and curiously asks, "What's going on?"

They all explain the situation to her and Papi's answer is, "But I just got my brother I don't want to let him go!"

The others besides bring Papi to the living room and whisper why they think that Danny should do the week at 's; Danny of course hears everything because of enhanced hearing, and smiles.

Danny will miss Papi a bit, he likes the idea of a younger sister similar to how Danielle was to him. So Danny made an agreement with he'll spend one more night at this house so that he can play games with Papi all night, before going.

Papi is ecstatic and goes to set up a bunch of games including Wii sports. Danny beats her at most games all night though she wins Monopoly, even though she continued to forget the rules, and a few other games including a few matches of Wii tennis.

Eventually Papi is yawning so Danny puts her to bed and tucks her in, having no idea she's actually in her twenties. Papi falls asleep smiling and trying to engrave Danny to her memory. Danny smiles as well. It is going to be a long week for her.

In the morning breakfast is already made with a note left by Danny because he already left. As usual breakfast is good but now Papi wants to play more games but nobody but Suu wants to play and Suu just isn't as fun to play with as Danny; Suu's just not the greatest at the games they play. Papi already misses him, so she marks the day of his return down on a calendar.

Meanwhile at -no Kuroko Smith's apartment as she told Danny her name in the car.

Danny makes them breakfast while asking about the city they are in, destinations, and such. They ate and Danny did the dishes.

Smith hopes she can keep this boy at this rate then wonders why he is so mature and able to do what most don't/can't. 'What is his life story?' Is what is constantly going through Smith's head.

Smith then realizes again how beat up Danny looks and realizes some of his wounds look like he was blessed by a miracle to still be alive; then she remembers Phantom, Danny's guardian.

She gets back on track of thinking then saying, "You need some new clothes but I can't bring you into public looking the way you do, so you'll have to take a bath and while your doing that I'll go shopping" Smith continues by saying "Take off your shirt and pants so I can see what sizes they are." Danny shrinks back a little not wanting Smith to see under his clothes because of scars and such; therefore he replies, "I'll leave my clothes outside the bathroom door just don't go in."

Smith agrees to this. Afterwards Danny gets undressed in the bathroom and leaves his clothes outside the door.

It feels good to Danny to be able to take a bath once again, but then he remembers why he needs one in the first place and frowns; as the dirt and blood seep into the water immediately dirtying it. Danny scrubs away most of the blood and dirt into the water before changing the water to get back in again. After another cycle of dirty water changing to clean Danny can finally feel cleaner but now most of his cuts, scars and bruises are more visible and prominent then ever.

He hopes that brings him back long sleeve clothes and also that she or any others won't have to witness his body in the current state it's in.

After about another hour of soaking and cleaning Danny gets out of the bath at the sound of the front door of the apartment opening signalling the return of or Kuroko's arrival home.

Not long after there's a knock on the bathroom door and Smith's voice comes through, "Hey Danny, you still in there? I got you some new clothes!"

Danny creaks the door open a little in order to stick his arm through and take the clothes, even if they haven't been washed yet they're better than nothing. As Danny does this Smith gets a good look at his now clean arm and revealed cuts and bruises and gasps. Danny recalling how the injuries were more prominent now pulls his arm back into the bathroom as fast as possible.

Smith thinks, 'Darling will have a fit if or when he sees those injuries, I know I almost did. I'll have to ask Danny about it later; if he wants to talk that is."

Danny gets changed into the first long sleeve he could find it's slightly big on him but that won't be too much of a problem it's a simple black shirt with green sleeves, Danny chuckles at the colour scheme remembering that Smith has seen Phantom.

He puts on some white jeans that are a little big on him for now but not to worry because there's also a belt. After getting dressed and looking through the clothes Danny exits the bathroom to properly thank Smith.

Danny says, "Thanks Kuroko this really is a big help. I'm gonna put the rest of the clothes you got me in the wash, and now I have the chance to properly heal."

It's now afternoon and Danny suggest they do something bond strengthening like a game or a funny movie or just talking. They do all three until supper time where Danny prepares a meal for the two of them. While eating Smith asks Danny, "So any chance you wanna talk about your injuries?" She gives him a sincere, curious, apologetic and stern look but Danny refuses the offer.

Smith sincerely replies to the rejection with, "I just hope your alright, you can talk to me about whatever, whenever." Danny only smiled.

Smith likes Danny's smile it's warm but she can tell that he's not showing every emotion with it, which makes her wonder a few things, one of which is, 'If this feeling is from a smile hiding something then I wonder what his real smile is like and I bet he can get all the ladies with a real smile and a little age." Smith smirks to herself. This week is gonna be fun.

After dinner, a little talking and a movie Smith brings up a small dilemma, "Sooo Danny I just realized I don't have another bed and the couch is more filthy than you were so where are you going to sleep? I'm thinking it should be fine for tonight if you sleep in the bed with me, I'll just wear more than my nightgown and I don't think I'll have to worry too much about you. You can just sleep facing the opposite way."

Danny is completely red at this point but doesn't see much other option and he knows he needs sleep, so he reluctantly agrees. He turns invisible after calling out, "Phantom!" This makes Smith look at where he's sitting invisibly with a curious look before piecing two and two together and laughing hysterically, "Oh wow that's funny I know so many people who would love to be able to do that! You turned invisible just because your red! Hahahaha, oh that's priceless! Don't worry so much there's nothing to worry about."

Danny after he returns to normal becomes visible again. Then brings up another question, "My bed doesn't have that much room so where will Phantom sleep though?" Danny smiles at this then replies with something he came up with his first night in this world, "Phantom sleeps in me, kind of like a host body bed, after all he does help and protect me wherever and whenever." (A/N: That's a lie, Danny and Phantom are indeed the same person; this is not one of those fictions.)

Smith stares at Danny then clues in to what he just said, mouth agape she whisper replies, "I don't even know how to reply to that."

Later that night Smith and Danny are tired and ready to go to bed but before then Danny states, "Oh by the way I do have nightmares every night that affect Phantom as well so if you try to wake me from one I recommend you stay a safe distance and just say my name I'll wake up but when I sleep again it will happen again so I recommend you just ignore me and continue to sleep."

Smith's only reply was a concerned look and, "Noted; shall we head up now?" The two get ready and head to the bed.

Smith climbs in first, in complete pyjamas rather than a night gown, taking the top right of the bed while Danny sleeps facing the bottom left. After the initial lack of sleeping because he was in a bed with a woman Danny finally falls asleep, and has the most and best rest and actual sleep he's had for a very long time.

Danny is sleeping pain free, peacefully, without nightmares, calmly, and adorably according to Smith's thoughts when she wakes to get some water. Smith can't help but smile; and decides against the water as to not wake Danny up. The next morning, Danny is the first to wake but he's surprised at how well he rested the night before to the point he didn't wake until almost noon.

Danny's main thoughts at the moment are, 'Wow, that's the best sleep I've ever been able to get for a very long time, I wonder why no nightmares. I'll make breakfast now as thanks to Kuroko.'

Danny then proceeds to make Belgian waffles. The smell of the delicious and freshly finished waffles wakes Smith up.

Smith walks into the kitchen to a Danny preparing the table with breakfast, "Wow Danny you make great waffles they smell amazing."

Danny merely smiles and replies with, "Good morning and thanks." Smith smiles and they both begin to eat the breakfast.

Danny starts up the conversation by saying, "Last night was the first night in a very long time that I was able to properly sleep without a nightmare so thank you."

Smith replies, "It's not my doing, I don't think. So there's really no need to thank me; also I'm glad you slept well, you look actually a little healthier already." Smith now giving Danny a questioning and analyzing look.

Danny states, "I heal quickly thanks to Phantom, I won't be surprised if you barely recognize me anymore by the end of the week but only at this rate if I remain healthy with rest, nutrition, and exercise."

Smith replies to the new information with, "I really am curious about Phantom now, but I won't push too much further; but if what you say is the case then we gotta keep you healthy, though I am curious how you'll look at the end of the week."

Danny smirks while thinking, 'She's in for a surprise and that is going to be one priceless facial expression.' Danny has seen himself so he knows his current state and malnutrition actually make him look younger than he actually is, unsure as to whether that's due to his ghost half or really just the experiments.

Danny then brings up a new topic or at least a sub-topic, "Where can I find the library and gym, around here? I was thinking of checking them out. I'm sure they're open even if it is Saturday."

Smith tells him the directions after some debate as to whether or not he should go alone, then remembers Phantom will keep him safe while she has to do something at the house.

Danny leaves the house while Smith thinks, 'Alright I'll clean the couch now, not that I mind Danny sharing a bed with me but rather I found it uncomfortable to sleep in pajamas.'

Danny goes to the library first in order to check out some books that will help him learn about this world and the mon-demi-humans.

He reads or skims most of the books that would raise too much suspicion if he brings them to the house, at the library. After a few hours Danny tries to get a library card but learns he can't without id or an adult, which is also the reason he couldn't use a computer. So he asks the librarian to leave his books in the back so he can come back on Monday.

Because they are not open tomorrow for it being Sunday. Danny then leaves for the gym as to remain in a healthy enough state to accelerate the advanced healing.

When Danny gets to the gym he goes in for one of the free trials where you don't need a membership (A/N: I don't know if these actually exist but for the convenience of the story it does.)

Danny walks into the gym but with the way he looks (young about 10-11) he gets a lot of stares. Danny begins stretching then working out, he starts off small and with basic exercises and equipment, knoing he shouldn't push his healing body too much.

Around 6:30PM Danny decides he should finish up for the day and goes to the shower where he washes with his clothes on. Afterwards he drys off after making sure nobody else or no cameras are around by turning everything but the water and any left over sweat intangible allowing it to fall to the drain.

After Danny starts to go home it's about 7PM and he had certainly got a workout at the gym. He feels both healthier and more sore already. (A/N: His healing factor is just that good.)

He decides it would be a good idea to jog the long way to the house as to keep the exercise going.

However as Danny almost reaches the street the house is on he hears a scream in the alley he's about to come across.

Danny's hero complex has Danny running as fast as he can in his human form to the sound of the scream. When he reaches the alley he finds a young woman being cornered by a rather large muscle bound man trying to steal the woman's belongings and her dignity, by groping her. (A/N: I know, I know, I don't mean any offence or mean to be stereotypical.)(A/N: Remember this story is supposed to be rated M, even if it feels more like a T at the moment.)

However Danny won't let him get away with doing anything more and help the young woman.

Danny shouts, "Hey! Leave her be and turn yourself in otherwise you'll be beat to a pulp and turned in the hard way!"

The man merely laughs at the young boy that's threatening him and replies with, "Ha! What do you think you can do you puny boy, I think it's your bedtime so get going and keep quiet or I'll make sure you can never speak or put up a fight again!"

The woman then shouts or pleads, "Please don't do anything to the boy, he's just a kid! Kid, please get out of here before anything happens to you!"

Danny just starts counting down while taking deliberate steps closer to the scene, "3...2.." At this point the guy points his gun at Danny while having a knife at the girl's throat.

Danny continues to count down while intangible but not invisible this time, "...1" The man sighs then shoots the kid's leg only for the bullet to pass through harmlessly.

The guy and woman's eyes widen, before the guy says, "Y-you-your not human! You can't hurt me! It's the law!"

Danny then smirks before calmly replying with, "I'm not exactly from around here, and thus never heard of such a law. I'm also pretty sure you shot at me first; besides I'm human, he's not." Danny gestures above him where a similar looking kid with snow white hair, soul piercing and burning bright glowing neon green eyes (angry eyes) and a black jumpsuit with an white emblem in the center.

The man now shivering and sweating as though he's encountering the devil himself, "Shouts get away from me, YOU MONSTER!"

Danny merely replies in calm collected and teasing matter, "Now, now don't start calling him that. Besides I'm pretty sure you're the only monster here."

Danny then sends his clone of Phantom at the man starting by having Phantom freeze the genitals off the man then burning off the hand that was used to grope the woman; before finally knocking the guy out against the wall with super strength.

Danny sends his Phantom clone to drag the man to the police station and tells him to leave a note explaining things. He should be locked up for awhile.

Danny then proceeds to walk towards the woman with a hand out to help her up. She hesitantly takes his hand and gets up then realizes the boy is red and looking away. Danny then says, "One of your breasts is hanging out from that guy."

The woman looks mortified and immediately fixes it before saying, "Thank you; and you can look now."

Danny smiles genuinely yet still not his complete smile and replies, "I'm just glad I got here in time and was able to stop anything from going any further. Besides it feels good to help people (and whispers the next part) like I used to. Something familiar, since as I said before, I'm not from around here. Anyways we should get that cut treated before it gets too serious, the house I'm currently at is just down that street. Oh I almost forgot, the name's Danny, just Danny; and my glowing hero friend that's my guardian, Phantom. He helps me and whoever I choose." (A/N: Danny stopped using Fenton after what his mother did without his father stopping it.)

The young woman takes in the information before smiling and replying with, "My name's Eavenly, it's nice to meet you Danny." While she's thinking, 'Why can't he be older or at least me younger? He's so mature for his age. Also I realized he didn't use the word home; I wonder why.' And shaking Danny's hand she asks, "What are you doing out alone at this time anyways?" (A/N: Don't worry she's not a pedo which is why she wished he was older or her younger.)

Danny rubs the back of his neck while answering, "I was at the library and gym so that took a bit more time out if the day then expected. Something tells me I won't be allowed to do this much more after tonight though, not at least until I get bigger."

Eavenly nods her head in understanding, then realizes that she's been unconsciously walking with Danny by the hand to his house while talking and thinks, 'His touch was too gentle and voice so calming I didn't realize I was walking. I guess it's a little late to refuse now, I trust him, I'll get the cut taken care of.'

Danny walks up to the apartment and knocks before entering once he enters he shouts, "Hey can you come here for a moment please." Smith comes to the front door to see Danny and a young woman with a cut holding his hand.

But before she can say anything Danny says, "I know, sorry I'm late. This is Eavenly, as you can see she's cut and can use some help being patched up. Can you help her while she explains to you what happened; and I'll go make dinner?"

Smith does have questions but those will have to wait as the woman, Eavenly, needs some assistance so she only nods and says, "We'll talk about this later."

Eavenly lets go of Danny's hand while she follows Smith and properly introduces herself while walking to the bathroom. Smith then turns to Eavenly after sitting her down in the bathroom and getting the first aid kit, and says, "So wanna explain what happened?"

Eavenly explains everything that happens to the best she can to ; before she asks her own question, " I realized that Danny addresses you by your surname and he called this place 'the house where he currently is' rather than his home, what exactly is that to mean?"

Smith sighs and explains what she can to Eavenly about nobody knowing where Danny came from or much about his past other than he's haunted by it and was brutally and fatally beaten, as well as how he lives with her for a week because of what happens at the house he was at before. She may or may not have been just the tiniest bit tipsy.

Eavenly is in tears by the part of Danny's past and how he was beaten. When her tears finally dry up, Eavenly and Smith go to the kitchen where Danny is now setting plates down with food for everybody.

Eavenly is now crying on the inside as to why can't Danny be her age or at least look it; as she tastes the delicious meal Danny prepared.

Danny begins the conversation with Smith by saying, "I trust that Eavenly cleared up what happened while you helped her?" Smith replies with, "Yes, and now would probably be a good time to tell you it is illegal for a non-human humanoid species to attack or harm a human for any reason, as the law is fairly new, there are some obvious flaws with it."

Danny looks at Smith as though questioning whether she's actually serious, after deciding she is Danny replies, "I can't believe your serious but I suppose since your an agent and haven't arrested me I'm just getting a warning? Also, I'm pretty sure that self-defense is another loop in that law, you can't expect me to let him shoot me and get away with it."

Smith stares seriously at Danny before saying, "The reason your not arrested isn't because of ignorance but rather your age and because he shot you first, besides they can't arrest you Phantom is the one who hurt the guy right? Your human, but if they do try to arrest Phantom they may be able to arrest you as an accomplice but that's only if they find out he lives in you, don't worry I won't say anything just don't do it again."

Eavenly then speaks up, "Wait a second, your an agent (pointing to ) and Phantom lives inside of you! (Pointing to Danny)"

Danny rubs the back of his neck before replying, "Err, yes."

Danny then sits up straight and in a very determined voice says, "Besides I'm not going to turn my back on those in need like Eavenly! I have Phantom and myself, I'll just use phantom's strength and fight humans as myself and have Phantom fight non-humans. Simple. Isn't that right Phantom?"

All of a sudden his duplicate Phantom is visible and nodding his head." Smith and Eavenly are at a loss for words before Smith says, "That's called vigilantism which is also against the law. Look I know I'm not actually family but listen, you can't put yourself on the line to protect others all the time that's the job of the law."

Phantom merges back invisibly with Danny before Danny gives Smith the 'angry eyes' which sincerely scare Smith and Eavenly before saying, "It's what I did in the past! It comforts me to know I can and do protect people even if nobody really protected me in life or death situations! I always was and always will be a hero even if I have to become a vigilante again!"

Danny's eyes return to normal and the two women have agape mouths and are speechless. Danny begins eating again.

The two women not knowing whether to consider Danny's words a good or a bad thing. Eavenly then asks in a calm voice, "Danny, what happened to you?" Danny only sighed and answered, "Let's just say I wasn't from a very accepting society. I was a hero with Phantom but the adults saw me more as a criminal, a monster, I was captured by the government and-and-and I-I'd rather not finish." Danny now sobbing on the table. He really needed to get something off his chest and already revealed too much in being upset anyways.

Leaving the two women especially Smith shocked, saddened, apologetic, and at a loss of words, defeated. Smith more so as her job is now also being compromised if she doesn't do something about Danny but doesn't want to hurt him anymore than he already has been.

Eavenly and Smith have the same idea and hug Danny from behind. Danny tenses but the relaxes and sobs more.

After a good ten minutes or so of crying Danny is tired and needs rest so he says, "Thank you, both of you, but I'm not going to give up the one good thing I can connect to from my past. 'Otherwise I might become him.' (A/N: 'in speech' means something thought to them self.) However I am tired so where am I sleeping tonight Smith? And I'm sorry to have brought you into the middle of this Eavenly, I hope we do see each other again under better circumstances."

Eavenly smiles and nods before giving Danny and Smith her contact info; before leaving wishing a goodnight to Danny and Smith while they say goodnight to her.

After Eavenly leaves Smith says she spent the day getting the couch clean because she was uncomfortable in pajamas. This makes Danny smile and nod his head and rub the back of his neck. Though they could both tell this smile was still sad.

Danny then gets ready for bed after putting away dinner and wishes Smith a goodnight; before going to the couch.

A little while later Kuroso Smith finishes a movie and gets ready for bed but as she passes by the couch she sees Danny is having a nightmare.

She wonders what caused it then remembers him saying something along the lines of him having nightmares every night except for the night he slept in the same bed as her; she figures that must be it, he can't sleep well alone.

Smith is about to wake him but remembers she's in a nightgown and the prude Danny is might only make things worse so she leaves him alone tonight and makes a plan while falling asleep. (A/N: Danny's lucky she even owns a nightgown and pajamas, from what I've seen in cannon she sleeps in her underwear and a t-shirt, then again she also had a bottle next to her. But that was also the only scene we see of her at home.)

(A/N: Eavenly is an OC that is not a main or secondary character however may show up from time to time.)

Chapter 5

The next morning Smith wakes up to the smell of a large breakfast being made, something about a healthy appetite to exercise with.

Either way it's a good way to wake up. Smith gets out of bed walks out the door of her bedroom, walks back in, gets changed, walks to the kitchen and sees Danny preparing food.

As soon as the two sit down to eat shouting and knocking is heard at the door.

Smith already knowing who it is gets up and opens the door.

There stand the M.O.N squad with a zombie! girl or at least looks like one at the door saying something first, "Hey Smith, how's it going? We got your messages and came. Ooh what's that smell? It smells delicious!"

Then all the girls pile in and go into the kitchen of the apartment where they all stare at the food and almost immediately begin eating before they notice a small boy with raven black hair and icy sky blue eyes.

The boy staring at everyone especially the zombie girl, mouth slightly ajar.

This is not something Danny expected at all.

He stares at all the girls as it seems they've only noticed the food on the table so far. Until a zombie girl looks his way and they lock eyes, Danny can tell she's actually dead but she's not a ghost no she's a zombie and it's really throwing Danny off, with a million questions in his mind Danny mutters one prominent one, "How?"

The zombie girl looks at the kid questionably before saying something in an energetic attitude, "What's the matter? Never seen a zombie before? The name's Zombina and who might you be?"

By now everyone is looking at Danny before Smith clears her throat and gathers the attention, "Good, everybody this is Danny he's human; Danny this is Zombina, Manako, Tionishia, and Doppel. A zombie, a cyclops, an ogre, and a shape-shifter. (*Gesturing to each respectively) All members of the M.O.N. squad a small government squad that is for non-humans to deal with other non-humans in accordance to the law (Smith accentuating that last bit to Danny). Now that you've all been introduced to one another; Danny made this delicious breakfast so dig in but leave some for others."

As everyone but Danny begins eating Danny says, "Hold on for just a moment; why is she not wearing any clothes! (Pointing to Doppel) and how is she in here? (Pointing at Zombina) From what I understand spirits leave the bodies when they die and the body remains deceased or did she posses her own corpse? I know this cause Phantom's a ghost!" (Somewhat bad writing)

The girls are staring at him and has a spit take before saying, "Wait what, you mean to tell me that this entire time Phantom has been a ghost?! I didn't know that, oh you two are gonna have something interesting between the three of you. Oh and as to Doppel no one knows, she just doesn't like clothes, ... and since your so 'innocent' she's gonna really annoy you. Heh oops."

Zombina then speaks up, "Wait a moment, who's Phantom and why did you say the three of us?" While Doppel is already thinking of mischievous ways to prank and/or disturb Danny.

To start with, Doppel goes and stands next to Danny, to which Danny just turns red looks away and turns invisible. Everyone but Smith widen their eyes at where Danny invisibly is and all shout at the same time, "You said he was human! What is he?"

Then an eerie echoing voice sounds through the room, it's Danny's voice with an echo and hollow property to it, "I'll re-appear and explain only if Doppel puts on some clothes at the very least some under garments."

Doppel stuck her tongue out in the air but she was too curious to refuse, so as she shape-shifted some clothes on she said, "whatever."

Danny then reappeared with his duplicate in Phantom form above him in the same place at the end of the table as before he disappeared.

All girls just staring at him with different expressions though the most prominent is the curious look from all the girls.

Then their attention shifts to Phantom now most girls had awed mouths.

Danny begins as he said he would, "I'm Danny and he's my guardian, Phantom. He's a ghost or spirit which is why we are thrown off by you Zombina. Being that when you died you should have left the body and Phantom can't sense a ghost where you are so yeah. Phantom has many abilities that are used to help me or people I choose. Hence the invisibility, intangibility, enhanced abilities, flight, echo and ice." (A/N: Danny isn't telling all his abilities yet just the ones he's demonstrated so far, he likes to keep a few trump cards in case.)

Zombina just stares at Phantom and Danny a little longer mouth agape as she tries to find what to say.

Then speaks up with a shocked expression, "Wait a second you can fly, have enhanced abilities and what do you mean ice!?"

Danny smiles and rubs the back of his neck then says, "Did you not know, my bad. Well yes Phantom can fly, grant me and himself enhanced human abilities like strength, speed, senses and such. Also, he can use cyrokinesis to make un-melt-able ice that's also nigh unbreakable."

With a slightly irritated expression Smith pinches her nose and with a slight agitation in her voice says rhetorically, "Just how much can you do kid?"

Smith then speaks up again before Zombina can say anything, "Also I think the reason for Zombina being 'living dead' is because she was slightly alive just soon to die when she became infected by the zombie virus that killed her but kept her cognitive and motor functions going with the help of embalming fluid and an artificial heart effectively making her immortal. So perhaps because her body died but she kept going her spirit stayed; that's the best explanation I can give as I don't know too much about the dead or after life."

Danny nods in understanding then replies with, "Alright I think I mostly or at least somewhat understand. So she's 'living dead' or 'dead kept living' rather than 'living and dead' since I like zombie movies, I think I can get it."

Zombina finally says something, with excitement in her voice says, "Well yeah it's kinda impossible to be both living and dead unless your some kind of deity or special monster, but I get the confusion it's cool that you get it, somehow! Hey that's awesome that you like zombie movies! We should go watch one some other time! Of course not as a date or anything being how young you are but as friends would!"

Danny slightly smiles and snickers on the inside of his mind while also thinking, 'Great just great I'm an anomaly that shouldn't happen even here, where there's zombies.'

Danny replies, "Sure sounds fun, anybody else here joining?" He asks while looking around the table at all the other girls looking away and whistling.

"Oh don't mind them, they're not into zombie movies. Too much gore." Zombina says with a small glint in her eyes. Danny gulps, 'What did I just get myself into.'

Smith coughs into her fist to get everybody's attention, "Alright now that all that's done with back to the topic at hand and why I got you girls here today. Danny is likely going to be joining the M.O.N. despite being human."

Danny followed by the girls did a spit take before Danny exhaustively says, "Wait what? You said it's for non-humans and that you disapprove of me being a vigilante."

The girls now looking back and forth between Danny and Smith, look at Smith as she says, "True, however Phantom doesn't seem to go anywhere without you, and it's exactly because I don't want you to be a vigilante that you'll join the squad, that way when you protect people from humans or Phantom from non-humans you'll be mostly sided with the law."

Danny has a calculating expression before replying, "What do you mean mostly?"

Now is Smith's turn to rub her neck and answer nervously, "Well M.O.N is more like a trial squad than completely official and you won't be on side with the law if your not given the order to 'protect'."

Danny sighs before replying, "Well at least I'll be able to be on the law's side some of the time."

Smith then replies, "Speaking of which, Danny, you probably shouldn't be telling me an agent about being a vigilante unless your trying to be arrested."

Smith gives Danny a stern look, but knows from the passion in his eyes he won't stop protecting people.

Danny with an even stare with understanding says, "Right! Whoever said I would be a vigilante I didn't say that, did I? Well, I will be on side of the law and accept the proposal to join the M.O.N. squad, it should be fun. But I will only start with a trial, so don't put me down as a full member just yet."

Danny gives everyone a half-smirk half-smile to which Smith returns. The rest of this week should be interesting. (A/N: It's Sunday in the story and Smith has him until early Friday.)

Then Smith says, "I'm sure this goes without saying but you are going to have to wait until you age up a bit."

Doppel switches back to her regular form of wearing nothing with only anti-gravity like hair covering her. Danny notices this turns red then invisible; while shouting, "Seriously Doppel! What's wrong with wearing clothes?!"

Everyone stares at where Danny is invisible then at Doppel and give a pointed glare then sigh.

Smith slightly smiles then says, "Doppel can you please put on clothes around Danny we want him to at least be given the chance to remain innocent or sane."

Doppel only retorts with a very valid argument, "He's going to Mr. Kimihito's house at the end of the week."

While Danny is just watching the conversation in an invisible state and avoiding looking at Doppel, everybody falters before everyone as if in sync say the same thing, "That is a valid point, all right you win Doppel."

Danny then says in a slight stupor, "Uh, what just happened? How did she win?" Before turning visible again, avoiding Doppel.

Everyone but Doppel gave Danny an apologetic look before Smith says, "You might as well get used to it while here your going to be subjected to a lot more at Darling's house." Danny gulps.

The rest of the day is spent gaming and getting to know each other. Later at night, Doppel of course brings out Danny's prankster side that can rival her own. (A/N: She's in for it now.)

* * *

**Well that it. I'll publish this but since I'm a better writer now than when I wrote this (if maybe a bit less creative in exchange) I'll be writing a new version of Monster Musume x Danny Phantom fanfiction. Please feel free to review and even say things you liked or disliked that I could keep in mind or use for the new story I write. This can be considered as up for adoption since I likely won't update this one again (unless it somehow receives many overwhelmingly good reviews, then I might). Keep Eavenly in the new version too or nah? Well tips would be great in any case. See you all in the next fiction.**


End file.
